


Bang Bang

by marourin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Nudity, Rope Bondage, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/pseuds/marourin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitman!Arthur and Painter!Eames AU for Inception Reverse Bang 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang

**Fic Title:**[Bang Bang, I hit the ground  
](http://bauble.livejournal.com/269250.html) **Author:**[Bauble](http://bauble.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing(s):** Arthur/Eames  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 4200  
 **Warnings:** dark dub-con sex verging on non-con, choking, implied murder, butt plug, violence  
  
 **Summary:** AU. Eames is an internationally celebrated artist, bored with his life and his fame. Then he meets the one man unimpressed by him.

First Claim  
 **Fic Title:**[Violence Fetish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2645954)  
 **Author:**[Anshin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Anshin/pseuds/Anshin)  
 **Artist:**[](http://marourin.livejournal.com/profile)[marourin](http://marourin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Art Link:[tumblr](http://marourin.tumblr.com/post/103109347112/fic-title-bang-bang-i-hit-the-ground-author)**  
 **Pairing(s):** Arthur/Eames  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 5137  
 **Warnings:** Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Psychopaths In Love, Backstory, references to alcoholism and rape, questionable relationship ethics, Minor Character Death  
  
 **Summary:** If Arthur is Death, then Eames is the Devil, and they will dance until they’re both six feet under.  
  
written for Inception Reverse-Bang 2014.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Artist’s Note: SO much thanks to bauble for pinch hitting for this prompt! It was a real honor and a pleasure working with you <3  
> Designing the tattoos was a doozy so hope you all like it! Pardon the bad porn—it’s not my specialty. 
> 
> *Note about the tattoos, he has the SAS winged gladus on his arm and the slogan “Who Dares Wins” in the banner between the knives. The skull his a highly styled ace of spades (deadman’s hand type thing) and the 0:00:01 on his thigh is because this Eames used to diffuse bombs and it was close call moment.


End file.
